supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki (The Survivor)
Loki is an infamous Norse Trickster God and half-brother to Thor as he is the actual son of two giants. Much like his Main Universe counterpart, this Loki went into hidden by letting the Archangel Gabriel take on his identity for over a millennia. Loki happens to be the father of seven children, whom only one remains alive and is living in the Insurgent base for safety. Loki is also one of the four High Council of the Insurgents, representing all of pagan deity kind. History Early Life Lots of stories are fabricated from Loki as he is infamous on Asgard due to being the Trickster and having a quarrel with his half-brother, Thor and father issues with Odin. He had two wives, the first was named Sigyn, who he had two sons named Nari and Narfi, then his second wife was a female jötunn named Angrboða from Jötunheimr and had three children, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Helena. Loki had a "spat" with his father, thus causing the death from one of his children who was unfortunate named Váli as his entrails were use to bound him in a cave with snakes dripping venom in his eyes. Loki was then saved by the Archangel Gabriel, who happen to be strolling through the fjords. Gabriel freed Loki from his chains and the two became friends afterwards. Like the Main Universe version Gabriel, this Gabriel asked Loki a favor in helping him lie low by going into "witness protection" and stay away from volatile family problems after Michael and Lucifer had their first feud. Years later, laying low from Asgard, Loki and his remaining children all hid on Earth until in the late 2010, the apocalypse commenced. Many of his children who were more closely in league with myths that relate to the end of everything such as Fenrir or Jörmungandr were slayed by Heaven. Loki reconcile with his estrange family and worked together to save the people from Asgard as Michael invaded even the realms of the gods. In the evacuation of Asgard, Loki lost his three sons, Sleipnir, Nari and Narfi, leaving only his youngest child, Helena, who he had was left, causing him to be overprotective of his remaining child. For many years until the late of 2012, the pagans hid out on Earth, using angel wards until a gathering was called by Minerva, Tathamet, and magic practitioners, to reach out for all pagans that wish to oppose Michael. Loki and Thor volunteered to go this this gathering. They discuss the formation of the Insurgents and Loki (to his surprise) was nominated by his people, even Thor among them as they all saw fit for him to run as one of the four High Council and representing all of pagan kind. Loki agreed and together with his new allies they settled their base of operation in Washington, D.C. Loki was very helpful in sharing Agatha and the other witches in new ways of orchestrating spells to use against Heaven and hide their base from plain sight until a traitor among them revealed Michael their location and ordered a combine smite, killing almost every being in the are save for Loki and his family. Loki and the remaining Insurgents moved to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania until they can recuperate from their loss. Personality As a Trickster, Loki displays many sneaky and mischief traits of pulling pranks and giving people their just desserts. He takes great pride in those that celebrate Loki's Day. Loki believes in only punishing those that have wronged people but does enjoy people sharing nice pranks that make everyone laugh. Often seen among gods and their children, Loki suffers father issues with his father, Odin, who had part in killing his son, Váli, using his entrails to bound him in the cave and leave snakes dripping venom in his eyes. He deeply cares for all seven of his children and was left vengeful when all of them save for Helena who were all slayed by angels, thus Loki despises Heaven and Michael above all. Even though he harbors hate towards angels, he seems indifferent towards Nephilims or Jewels as they are on the same boat, despised by angels. His relationship with his half-brother is on good terms since they no longer have any of their petty fights as they care for their people and only want to protect them. Powers and Abilities Loki is far stronger than the average pagan deity and since he's the Trickster, his magical abilities or those based off of illusions are impressive than seen by typical Tricksters. * Immortality - Loki is older than a thousand of years, making him unable to die of old age, wither, and is unaffected by diseases or aliments. * Magic - Loki is highly skilled in his usage in magic as he has a great deal knowledge of ancient rune magic seiðr. He seems to know how to bound an Archangel for a short while but it is not very effective against someone Michael's level of power. * Pyrokinesis - Loki is the God of Fire and is very excellent at conjuring it. He can snap up a ring of holy oil in flames, trapping angels within it as a means of a trap and turn off the flames. * Reality Warping - Loki is very powerful at warping reality to a degree where he is able to convert the small space of his tent into a large space five-star suite for his own use and create an underground rec room under than Insurgent base. ** Conjuration - Loki can create several people that cannot be physically touched by anyone, but they can physically harm the individual in trying to harm them. ** Illusion Casting - Loki is able to trick a handful of angels by creating a fake illusion of himself and then getting the better of them. * Super Strength - Gabriel is able to handle against typical angels just fine thanks to being at full might with all the human prayers her receives. * Teleportation - Loki is powerful enough to teleport anywhere from a far distance, even being able to move from Earth to Asgard and Jötunheimr. Weaknesses Even though Loki retains his full might, he still has weaknesses that can be used against him. * Primordial Entities - God, Death, The Darkness can destroy Loki with ease ** Archangels - Any Archangel is able to destroy Loki as one can wipe out an entire race. * Leviathan - The Original Monsters are able to outmatch Loki, though he can hold his own on par with a medium-ranking Leviathan. * Lack of Worships/Sacrifices - If Loki is not worshiped by humans or offered any sacrifices, he will weaken in due time. Loki retains his full might thanks to humanity entrusting their hopes and prayers in the pantheons since the apocalypse. * Divine Weapons - Weapons of Heaven, forged by the old gods, or Death's Scythe can kill Loki. * Wooden Stakes - A special wooden stake made from a tree that shares a connection with Loki mixed with a certain type of blood can kill him. Category:The Survivor Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deities Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Season 14 Characters